Kaego (LOTSG)
Kaego '''is the Metamorese Fusion of Gohan and Kaestos and one of the most powerful beings in existence. Appearance Personality Biography Power As the fusion of two highly powerful, Godly Saiyan Hybrids, Kaego possesses incredible strength. In his base form, he would've had a God Ki of 62.5, far surpassing the base power of his component pieces and even their Super Saiyan God 2 power. He came into existence already a Super Saiyan as Kaestos had to utilize that power to match Gohan's due to his injuries, therefore, Kaego had a God Ki of 78 upon appearing. As a Super Saiyan God, he has a God Ki of 125, and when he transformed further into Super Saiyan God 2, his God Ki increased to 250. Upon assuming Super Saiyan God 3, Kaego's power reached a God Ki of 1000, the highest recorded excluding the Omni-King. His power was pushed even further when he used Kaio-Ken and briefly utilized a x20 multiplier, pushing his power to God Ki 20,000, which allowed him to effortlessly defeat an opponent with a God Ki of 500. His immense powerful was detrimental to his own existence, as he would've defused within one minute, though using the x320 Shining Kamehameha instantly defused him back into Kaestos and Gohan. Transformations *Beyond Saiyan God '- Kaego has the potential for this form, but never entered it as Kaestos was a Super Saiyan at the time of fusion. **'Chou Super Saiyan''' - Kaego came into existence in this form, which boosted his power by 1.25 times. He had a God Ki of 78 when using this transformation. *'Super Saiyan God' - Right after he appeared, Kaego quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan God. This form boosted his power by 2 times and granted him a God Ki of 125. *'Super Saiyan God 2' - After he realized that he would need to go all out, Kaego entered Super Saiyan God 2 for a brief moment, which granted him 4 times his original power, bringing his power up to a God Ki of 250. *'Super Saiyan God 3' - Seconds after he appeared, Kaego assumed the final Godly Saiyan transformation, which multiplied his power 16 times and granted him a God Ki of 1000. He soon used the Kaio-ken technique on top of this transformation to boost his power even further. Techniques Kaego has all the skills that Gohan and Kaestos held, combining the two Hybrid's vast intellect, Gohan's high talent at fighting, Kaesots' millennia of combat experience and martial arts training and his five million years of experience. Kaego also possesses both fusee's strategic minds and unmatched potential, making him one of the most powerful and dangerous beings in existence. *'Vast Ki Reserves -' Kaego has the combined stamina and energy of Kaestos and Gohan multiplied, which allows him to perform multiple highly draining techniques at the same time without stress. *'Masterful Ki Control -' Kaego's Ki control was great enough to use Kaio-ken x20 while in his Super Saiyan God 3 transformation without harm, though only briefly. *'Super Saiyan God 3: Kaio-ken -' For roughly 12 seconds, Kaego fused the Kaio-ken technique with the Super Saiyan God 3 transformation, pushing himself to a God Ki of 20,000. *'Time Stop -' Kaego utilized Kaestos' time stop ability and sustained it for 15 seconds while still performing other energy draining techniques. *'x320 Shining Kamehameha -' A combination of Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha, Kaestos' Shining God Blast, and Super Saiyan God 3: Kaio-ken, this attack was used to destroy an opponent who held a God Ki of 500. This technique used so much energy that it instantly caused Kaego to defuse. Trivia Kaego pronounces his name Kay Go. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:God Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Powerful Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists